


Повторить

by Puhospinka



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В походе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повторить

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан в рамках флэшмоба по обмену для seane.
> 
> Бета — Ollyy

В маленьком походном шатре мало места и привычных удобств. Но в нем можно вытянуться во весь рост, а остро пахнущие циновки — чистые, приятно царапают голую спину. Что еще нужно для спокойного отдыха во время длинного перехода? Плотная ткань просвечивает, заливая внутренности шатра лунным серебром. Масамунэ чешет себя между ног — день был насыщенным, напряжение все еще гудит в усталых мышцах, не давая расслабиться. Зато ему нравится лежать вот так, бессмысленно изучая узор на ткани.

Раздаются шаги, на шатер падает тень — Масамунэ слышит, как Мототика шумно фыркает и встряхивается.

Потом он заходит внутрь. Голый, с тела стекают капли воды — Масамунэ их не видит, но чувствует запах реки. Он помылся раньше, а потом слушал, как Мототика устраивает своим братишкам заплыв на скорость.

Масамунэ морщится, когда холодные капли осыпают грудь, живот, пах и даже ноги, пинает Мототику в голень. Тот валится на пол, широко раскидывает руки и смеется. Масамунэ лениво сбрасывает чужую ладонь со своего живота и переворачивается на бок. Ему скучно.

— Надо было поплавать с нами, — коротко хохотнув, говорит Мототика.

— Да пошел ты.

Масамунэ изучает Мототику. Пересчитывает шрамы, исполосовавшие бок — словно когти огромного тигра прошлись по телу, вырывая куски мяса и оставляя рваные борозды. Рана явно была серьезнее, чем любая у самого Масамунэ — и, похоже, ее неаккуратно залечили. Он трогает бугристые рубцы. Кожа под пальцами еще влажная, жар тела смешивается с прохладой воды. Масамунэ нравится.

Мототика подпирает голову рукой и наблюдает с насмешливой улыбкой. Потом придвигается ближе, теснее, почти соприкасаясь бедрами, и сравнивает члены.

— У нас одинаковые, — Масамунэ тоже смотрит — они и правда одинаковые, даже по форме. И яйца…

— Пока не встанет — не узнаешь, — Мототика оглаживает свой член, захватывает ладонью, оттягивает шкурку и трет головку указательным пальцем.

Масамунэ хмыкает, собирает с груди Мототики последние, уже теплые, капли воды, обхватывает свой член, плотно сжимая, и начинает дрочить — быстро и размашисто. На боку неудобно, и он переворачивается на спину, раздвигает ноги, упираясь пяткой в лодыжку Мототики, и зажмуривается, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях.

Горячее дыхание рядом заводит, Масамунэ становится любопытно, смотрит ли Мототика. Он открывает глаз и встречается с насмешливым взглядом. Ухмылка раскалывает лицо Мототики пополам. Масамунэ широко улыбается в ответ, быстро переворачивается и ложится на него сверху.

Твердый член упирается в живот, Мототика смеется, ерзает и бережно стягивает с лица Масамунэ повязку. Потом обхватывает его руками — ладони грубые и шершавые — притягивает к себе и начинает вылизывать. Горячий мокрый язык скользит по скулам, трогает переносицу, кружит по чувствительному, всегда опущенному веку — и от этого Масамунэ пробирает крупная дрожь.

— Фак, — шепчет он, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы.

Мототика довольно урчит под ним, словно большой сытый кот. Масамунэ чувствует вибрацию, которая отдается в члене. Он, улыбаясь, позволяет себя вылизывать, просовывает ладони под ягодицы и массирует их, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи.

Мототика отпускает лицо Масамунэ, и они раскатываются в стороны, тяжело дыша. Масамунэ встает на четвереньки и тянется к повязке Мототики. Сдергивает одним движением и рассматривает толстый шрам, пересекающий глазницу. Подползает, осторожно касается языком гладкой зарубцевавшейся кожи. Мототика весело скалится, прикрыв здоровый глаз.

Они одновременно встают на колени, одновременно протягивают руки и начинают дрочить друг другу. Чужая ладонь обхватывает член непривычно, и Масамунэ двигает бедрами, поторапливая Мототику. Сам он дрочит ему быстро и рвано. Их кулаки двигаются в одном ритме. Масамунэ смотрит, как улыбка Мототики превращается в оскал, как по широкой груди стекают капли пота, как раскрывается рот. Он толкает Мототику на циновку, раздвигает ему ноги и закидывает себе на плечи. В ушах бухает кровь, единственный глаз заливает потом, воздух врывается в легкие раскаленным потоком.

— Фак, фак, фак, — Масамунэ забывает все слова, кроме одного.

Он толкается истекающим смазкой членом между разведенных ягодиц, от горячей тесноты перехватывает дыхание резко и сразу, до искр. Мототика хрипло ругается, но его голос доносится словно через толщу воды, Масамунэ ни черта не понимает. Ему хочется рвать и метать, но он может только рычать, вставляя все глубже. Мототика извивается на его члене и трясет Масамунэ как куклу до тех пор, пока тот не входит до конца. Расплавленный жар вокруг члена сметает остатки самоконтроля, Масамунэ вбивается со звериным рыком. Ему так хорошо, что больно.

За первым, самым длинным толчком следет второй, потом третий… Потом они сливаются в непрерывную долбежку, влажные шлепки тел, хриплые стоны и ругань. По позвоночнику катится, рассыпаясь искрами, волна, нужно ее опередить, поэтому глубже, сильнее, резче — Масамунэ выгибается и кричит, когда его накрывает оргазм, выкручивает, разбивает на части и раскатывает в лепешку.

Он опускается на Мототику, в ушах шумит, онемевшие руки и ноги не слушаются, Масамунэ словно парит. Резкий толчок бросает его на царапучую циновку, укладывая носом в подушку. Сверху наваливается горячее влажное тело, скользкие пальцы лезут в задний проход, но Масамунэ только сорванно дышит в ожидании продолжения. Член Мототики заполняет его, рвет на части, пульсирует внутри. Масамунэ царапает слабыми пальцами циновку, пока Мототика, вздернув его за бедра, трахает с бешеной скоростью. Масамунэ разрывает от наслаждения, такого острого, что тело корчится от боли.

Мототика вбивается так, что сознание на миг отключается. Масамунэ приходит в себя от медленных хлюпающих толчков. Член Мототики ходит в заднице свободно, сам он нависает над Масамунэ, опираясь на локоть. Тело словно укутано истомой, неудержимо клонит в сон.

Масамунэ приподнимается, выскальзывает из-под Мототики и переворачивается на спину. Из задницы течет, он нащупывает какую-то тряпку — кажется, хакама — и вытирается. Мототика заваливается рядом — он тяжело дышит, грудь поднимается и опускается, от его тела льется жар. Масамунэ ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее — задний проход горит огнем, не давая улечься привычно.

— Хорошо, было, а, Одноглазый Дракон? — Масамунэ видит, как Мототика ерошит белые волосы.

— Йес. Спи, окей? — и пихает в расчерченный шрамами бок.

— Повторим, а?

Масамунэ молчит, а через минуту Мототика затихает. Когда Масамунэ кажется, что тот заснул, он отвечает:

— Олл райт.

И слышит тихое хмыканье.

За стенами шатра тихо шумит река, тусклым пятном колеблются языки костра. От Мототики по-прежнему пахнет рекой. Может, стоит задержаться здесь. Дать отдохнуть людям и лошадям… Повторить вечеринку.


End file.
